


【卡锟】城上月

by Coesius_J



Category: NCT
Genre: Other, caskun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coesius_J/pseuds/Coesius_J
Summary: 性转小挪，是个番外





	【卡锟】城上月

**Author's Note:**

> 性转小挪，是个番外

“你同他置了几日气？” 

金道妍一边轻轻地摇着身边的金蝉纹摇篮，一边掩声问着自家闺蜜。

“三天了...他还躲在房里不肯见我...”

钱锟垂眸，面色有些难堪，此次贸然打扰刚出了月子的朋友，全是因为她和她那个未过门的小相公已经整整断了好几日的交流，然而自己却连他为何生气也不明白。

“他当时真的，混账极了，我不过是看见那叠麻布堆在那乱糟糟的，刚一整理，变跟动了他宝贝似得，登着他那大过铜铃的眼睛凶我。”

“哦，天呀！”金道妍诧异地捂住嘴，意识自己太过大惊小怪可能会吵醒孩子，便压低了嗓音：“那小子简直把你当朵娇花，时时刻刻都粘着你，你居然说他凶你？”

唔...是啊，他何时像那样凶过我？除了逼迫她不得再私下见那文家哥过后，似乎再未板着脸同他说话。

自从婚约定下来后，钱锟本想着同自己未来夫君早日商讨婚服的事情，只见他却日出晚归，终日都见不着人影，明摆着就是在躲她。

明明三月之后他们就是要做彼此的比翼鸟的人，这样躲着不见她又是什么意思？

她自然是不悦的。

“他是不是不好意思见你？”

“他有什么不好意思的，你知道，他大大咧咧，对谁都是一个样，表面上难以接近，其实就是个臭小鬼。”

金道妍暗自给了钱锟个白眼：“小旦，那是在你面前，我家在玹说他上次在擂台上看舸风同人家比试的时候，眼里的狠厉藏都藏不住。”

“你呀，是特殊的。他在你面前不敢冒犯，生怕你生气了不理他，我猜这次他定是有什么难处，不想让你晓得才躲着你的。”

“他躲着你，不代表你就干等着他来巴巴地找你。万一是些棘手的事情，舸风他一个人可能应付不过来，小旦你主意多，做事也沉稳些，他自是你未来夫君，日后你们二人要同舟共济，未来还有多少风雨要面对，你这次就主动些，看看到底是什么原因让他躲着不愿见你。”

果然是生了两个孩子的人，金道妍自成婚之后是愈加地通透，本来她就是三个姐妹里最有主见的人，说的话常被李永卿说成“金玉良言”，钱锟还和李永卿打趣过她，说是日后大家都有了后代，金道妍就在府中办个私塾，教书先生她亲自上任。

金铜烛台之上，依稀几支火炬，火苗飘摇，将灭不灭。

一人在旁站了许久，火光幽微，照不清脸色。唯夜风吹动衣袂，沙沙作响。

突然，那人的头微微一动，似是朝着一个方向侧了下耳……随即负于身后的一只手握成了拳。

耳畔，轻纱拂过丝衣，轻微的珠玉相撞之声，还有极清浅的脚步声。由远及近，由疾至缓。终于在他身后五步处站定。

卢卡斯没有回头，只垂了下胳膊，将紧握的拳头掩在了宽大的衣袖之下。

来者何人，他只听脚步声便知道。

不止听见，也闻见了。春来桃花满溪谷。清淡的微甜，柔暖的女儿香……

叫人燥火难抑的气味！

等了片刻，也未听到来人发声。他沉下一口气，方要压着调子开口说些什么，冷不防那人却说道：

“旭熙……”

声如其人，温柔小意，生怕惊动了他似的。

这声气叫他心头陡然一滞。

他缓缓转过身，侧对着说话女子，拧着剑眉，额头豆大的汗珠直往下坠，压着嗓子道：“别过来！”

钱锟试探着往前走了两步，小声道：“旭熙你这怎么了？流了这么多汗……”

他胸膛像是爬满了火蚁，不光皮肉瘙痒难耐，那火蚁更是钻进血肉里，在他的经脉四窜，他这幅鬼样子，可不能保证会发什么疯。“小旦，你别管我了...呃...快出去！”

钱锟自然不会听他的，只见卢卡斯将先前那张破麻布随意地扔在地上，弯腰拾起，定睛一看。这哪里是匹麻布，明明就是一份武功秘籍。仔细读了上面的字，钱锟的脸却红了，只因那最后四个大字：

“男女双修”

这是哪门子歪门邪派的功夫？她身边认识的江湖人士多是清修派，个个清风道骨，不问红尘，但她身为医者，多少对“双修”二字有所了解。可是却难为识汉字不多的卢卡斯了，他个傻小子，定是没读完全篇，就开始稀里糊涂地练起功来，才导致这幅内力紊乱，阳气过剩的模样。

“你现在脑子里是不是全是我？”她也不知自己何时则么大胆，可心却羞得快要从嗓子里跳出来

“没...没有，我专心练功，哪里有时间想你？”卢卡斯蜜色的肤色一下子变得通红，他不敢说，自己像是中了邪，一运功，脑子里就全是钱锟白花花的身子被他压在身下的模样，这会子本尊在他身边，更是身临其境，脑中的淫秽快要冲破理智。

林间风过处，惹了几声乌啼。

厚唇死死抿住了。却不防被人当胸一推，继而是一通胡乱捶打，混着她的责怪。他一躲不躲，任由她不痛不痒地捶打，却不想怀中忽而一暖。一惊之下，才要将怀中人推开，一双手却将他的腰紧紧抱住，脑袋抵着他胸口，闷头哭起来。边哭边道：“你莫要再骗我……你是蠢吗？……几日躲着不见人，害得我日夜睡不好，担心你有没有好好吃饭……你为何不直接来寻我帮你看，一个人闷在这里练……咳咳……若不是我来找你，只怕三月之后我……我就要同那大公鸡拜堂……”将委屈一股脑撒了出来，后面哭得更甚，竟有些气促地喘息起来。

她跟块烫手山芋，闹得他双目通红，心一横，便发了狠钳住她的双手，声音却强作冷静：“小旦...你别担心，我能挺过去的。”

她都已经投怀送抱，卢卡斯竟还强忍着，看得她是又心疼又气。她都豁出去，他还在怕什么？

“你们中原人最讲究礼数，对女孩子更是严苛，姐姐，我不想你被别人说三道四，还是快……”

话说一半，不防耳畔却吹来一股暖融气息，叫他心口一跳。钱锟踮起脚，搂住他的颈项，在他耳边轻语：“我不后悔，自然也不怕他们。”固执地轻啄了一下他的耳朵、脸颊。卢卡斯想要推拒，却使不上气力，只觉耳畔越来越烫，心越跳越快。柔暖的气息吹拂到他的唇畔，他不自觉倒吸了口气，下一刻便觉唇上一软……温柔缱绻中，他不知不觉闭上了眼睛。

“我想帮你...”唇齿交融的间隙她吐出来这句话。心中忐忑，生怕自己再被推开。

卢卡斯长叹一口气，轻啄了一下那挺翘的樱桃小嘴，一只大手便牵引着她的，来到了那早就高高立起的炽热之处。  
“小旦...帮我疼疼它吧。”这话是他学那春梦中的自己，只不过那是他称呼钱锟的方式更令人羞涩，她脸皮这样薄，定是受不住的。

随即一个个烫人的亲吻便落在了白皙的颈上，顺着曲线向下，整齐的衣襟也不知为何就乱了、散了开来。他身形高过钱锟许多，亲得怀里的人脚直发软，作势，两人便倒在了床上，他又去寻那香软的樱唇，探寻她口中的小舌，与它纠缠。

钱锟只觉得手中握着的东西愈来愈大，还烫的她心里发慌，空气几乎都被他夺尽，心中的蚀蚁咬得她难受，不觉手上的力气便使大力了些，惹得俯在身上的人一阵闷吼，就在她耳边，惊得她一震，连忙道歉：“对...对不起，我弄疼你了。”

小手也松开了，可下一秒又被捉住，放回了原来的位置。不过这次，他没有松手，大手按着她的，不停地揉动。隔着一层布料，她也能觉得那里的东西激动地抖了几下。

“可以用力一点......像这样……”

他凑到耳边，嗓音沙哑又饱含情欲，他原来在教她。

“这样？”

钱锟模仿着他的力道，身上的人好像很是满意，星眸中满是欣喜，笑意全然溢出眼角，埋头咬了一口在了她锁骨上，留下亮晶晶的齿痕。

“姐姐果然学什么都很快。”床笫之欢，哪里还要在意羞不羞人？他只想逗她更多 。

果不其然，她听了那两个字便收回手，一把推开他：“休要这样唤我，我走了，你...你自己弄也……啊啊……”她被人一下拽了回去，上身的外衫也作势扔到了床下，卢卡斯的两条长腿死死地夹在她跨间，硌得她生疼。

“坏人...”

声讨听起来又娇又媚，她何时这样过？

“是你先招惹我的，姐姐。坏人是你。”

话语间，撩人的手指也未停歇，两下拨弄，她胸前的衣衫便也散开，白花花的软肉，丰盈又可人，这可比梦中的景象更能激发他体内的兽欲。

钱锟偏过头不去看这幅香艳的景象，他骑在自己身上，胸膛半敞，蜜色肌肉随着喘息起伏，上面有好些伤疤，新旧都有，她早就见过，但此刻换了场景不再是心疼，却是另一种让她难以启齿的滋味，她想被他抱在怀里，让他疼爱。

“旭熙...”

她只觉得乳尖被他含在嘴里，温热的舌头灵活地在上面打转，奇异的感觉又升上心头，口中止不住轻声唤他，他只是在她胸间同那两团软肉纠缠，闷声回应她的呼唤，在她的乳肉上又舔又咬，手里也不停地揉戳着她的臀肉。小腹那处因为这怪异的感觉流出一股暖流，她紧咬住下唇，才把喉中发出的呻吟咽回去，只让浅浅的哼声溢了出去。

他欺负她成这样，却还要怪是她先招惹的。钱锟心中不服气，移开遮住半张脸的手一把将在她身上做坏的人的裤子扯下半截，握住他的昂扬，身上的人一震，从她胸前抬起头，两只大眼睛里略带水汽，但却目光炯炯地瞧着她，四目交接，她便知道她完全算错了，他就等她主动呢。

“姐姐...”声音似最纯真的孩童，可手上却牵引着她上下撸动。

荒淫无度……这是钱锟思维尚还清醒时仅存的几个字。因为随后他压抑地低吼和喘息便将她整个思绪扰成一团糟，亲吻吮咬还有在她耳边不停地喊她，用那个禁忌的称呼，沙哑迷幻的声线将她拉扯入情欲的汪洋。

“姐姐，不要离开我......”

“我最喜欢小旦姐姐……”

“我最喜欢你了”

他握着她的频率愈发地快，磨的她的手心发痛，倒是因为她常年握着药碾的留下的茧子弄得他快活得苏爽到了极点，冲动地想着将这场交欢进行到底，自己也要让她享受一下极致的欢愉，想听她在身下丧失理智地喊他的名字，为他娇喘绽放。

“姐姐……姐姐……小旦……”

发疯了似得在她的手中操弄了几十次，嘴里胡乱地喊着她，甚至冒出胡语将她唤作忒缇妲¹，直到乳白的的黏稠液体射出，沾污了她腹中的小孔和身下压着的绸缎裙子。他倒在她胸口，鼻尖抵着隆起的乳肉，留在钱锟腹间的液体此刻黏在二人身上好是难受，他也懒得收拾，享受着仍旧情欲满溢的旖旎，同她一起大喘着，平息着这让人失了心智的欲火。

“唔......姐姐为何也这么累？明明都是我在出力。”他在她起伏的左胸上印下一个轻吻，却又使鬼心眼打趣她。

“......”

钱锟累得说不出话，除了免不得的一阵腹诽，心里也纳闷：是啊，为什么呢？

明明都是他在努力，怎么自己却整个人瘫在床上连推开他的力气都没有？看来她日后要勤加锻炼，不然就真的只能被这小子当泥娃娃玩了。

钱锟，你得争点气，日后都要一点点讨回来！

——————————————————————  
①忒缇妲：泰语เทพธิดา（Thephṭhidā）谐音，意：女神


End file.
